Back from hell
by CMCrazies
Summary: 4 and half years, Will was taken in Afghan, he's now home. has to deal with what he went through, re build his relationship with JJ and get to know his son. JJ/WILL all team.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so once again a new story. Hope you like it. JJ/WILL of course.**

**Back from hell.**

**- Chapter 1.**

Opening the door to her office, JJ turned on the light, dialing her mothers number, dropping her bags down near her desk.

"Hello."

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Ah sweetie you back?"

"Yeah, just got back, so I should be home in a couple of hours just need to write up my report."

"Okay, well Henry can't wait to see you."

"I missed him too, see you when I get in."

"Bye sweetie."

Sitting down at her desk, JJ ran her hand through her hair. Looking around at her desk, she smiled at the picture of her and Henry. Then the one of her a Will. Gulping down a deep breath she picked up the photo, laying her hand over his face.

"I wish I knew where you were." JJ whispered.

Getting on with her report, JJ headed into the bullpen, seeing everyone staring up at Hotch's office. "What's going on?"

"The commander is here."

JJ looked straight up at Hotch's office, she knew with the look on there faces whatever they were talking about was not good news.

"You think, they know something?" JJ said.

"Maybe I duno sweetie."

"We will just have to see." Morgan said turning to JJ

JJ gave them all a little smile. "I'm gonna head out , can you give Hotch my report?"

"Sure gumdrop." Penelope said taking the file from her.

Heading towards the doors, JJ heard Hotch's office door open. "Agent Jareau."

"Yes" JJ said turning seeing Hotch, Strauss and the Commander."

"We have some news." Strauss. Said looking at her.

Staring at them all JJ didn't know what to say, she felt a knot in her stomach, like she did the hundred times before when they said they had news, following everyone into the conference room JJ took a seat.

"In the early hours of this morning, three special forces agents were dropped off outside one of our Afghan stations."

"Were you able to ID them?"

"Yes, one of them is William Lamontagne Junior." The commander spoke.

JJ froze, hearing her boyfriends name. "Will's alive." JJ finally spoke.

"Yes and he's here."

JJ felt tears form in her eyes. "He's alive." she spoke to herself.

"JJ" Reid spoke.

Turning her head, JJ looked out of the conference room, seeing two Army guys and Will. Looking round at everyone, they gave her a nod, standing up they all stepped out of the room into the bullpen, standing behind Rossi, JJ took a deep breath, before she saw Will's eyes on his.

"JJ…"

Running down the steps, JJ moved quickly towards Will. She felt his arms wrap around her body as he squeezed her tightly.

"It's really you." JJ said placing her hands onto his cheeks.

"It's really me." Will said tracing her cheek.

Letting out a cry, JJ pressed her lips to Will's "I thought you were dead."

"Its so good to see you." Will whispered to her.

"C'mon lets go somewhere more private."

JJ looked round at Rossi, seeing him nod, taking Will's hand she lead him into Rossi's office, closing the door behind them. She watched as he sat down, as she closed the blinds. Sitting down next to Will, JJ stared at the floor.

"Four and half years"

Will slowly placed his hand on top of hers. "JJ."

Looking up at him, JJ could see the tears in his eyes. Pulling him close, she sat back on the sofa, feeling Will place his head onto her shoulder. "I thought I was never gonna see ya again." Will said letting the tears slip of his eyes.

"Hey. You're here, okay, your home. Your home and your okay."

"Listen, I know that we need to talk but right now." Will paused "I really don't wanna talk about it."

JJ nodded. "You wanna go home?"

Will nodded, looking right at her.

"Okay, but there's a couple of things I need to tell you before we go."

"Like what?"

JJ sat forward, running her hands over her face, biting down on her lip. She closed her eyes, feeling Will's palm touch the centre of her back. "We have a son" she said turning her head to him.

Will opened his mouth the speak but quickly closed it looking at JJ. "A son?"

JJ nodded, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's four."

Will nodded, biting his lip. "Wha..t what's his name?"

"Henry" JJ whispered.

"Does, he know about me?"

"Yeah, you're his hero."

Will looked at JJ. "He thinks your away saving us from the bad guys." JJ paused "I made sure he knows exactly who you are, and that he's allowed to love you even though your weren't here."

"Take me home." Will said moving towards her, kissing her forehead.

/

**So that was chapter one, what did you think? I promise the next chapters will explain what went on etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Parking up the car into the drive, JJ turned of the engine looking at Will. " You still live here?" Will asked.

"We, we still live here." JJ said giving him a little smile.

Will got out of the car, closing the door behind him following JJ.

"By the way, try not to give my mom a heart attack."

"I'll try my best."

Walking through the door, JJ locked it behind Will, taking off her coat she hung it up. Taking Will's hand she lead him through the house into the kitchen.

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah, I'm home, and I know I'm late but I have a good reason."

"Oh and what would that be?" Sandy said walking round the conrer she saw her daughter stood with Will.

"Will."

"Nice to see you too Sandy."

"Okay, that's good excuse." Sandy said walking towards him, hugging him.

"I'm glad your okay."

"Thank you."

"Is Henry asleep?"

"Just put him down a few minutes ago."

JJ nodded, looking up at Will. "You ready?"

"Than I ever will be."

Standing outside Henry's door JJ took hold of Will's hand. "Let me go in first okay."

"I'll be listenin'"

Walking into her son's room, JJ woke up Henry up seeing her sleeply son. "Mommy?"

"Hey baby."

Turning on his lamp, JJ sat on the egde of the bed. "What going on?"

"Well buddy, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Well, you know I said daddy would be home one day? But we wouldn't know when."

Henry nodded, sitting up a little.

"Well, daddy's home and he's really excited to meet you."

"Me never talk daddy?"

"No buddy, so don't be scared okay."

"Okay."

JJ opened the door seeing Will. Walking back in, Will followed behind her, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Henry, he looked exactly like JJ.

"Hey there buddy."

"Daddy."

"Yeah" Will said looking at JJ.

JJ gave him a nod, watching as Will sat with Henry.

"Listen little guy, I know I haven't been here, but I am gonna be from now on."

"Everyday?"

"Yeah, everyday." Will smiled "So tomorrow you want get to know each other?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well how about you get some sleep, and me and your mamma will be here in the morning."

"Kay, daddy."

Wiping her eyes, JJ followed Will out of Henry's room. "I'm gonna go get us a drink, why don't you go get showered."

Nodding, Will saw the tears on her cheeks. "JJ"

"Yeah"

"He looks just like you."

"Well, he's exactly like you" she smiled.

Heading into his and JJ's bedroom, Will took a quick look round, walking over to the set of draws he saw some of his stuff, looking at the photo frame, he saw an old picture of him and JJ when they started dating. Heading into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, stepping in, he stood under the hot water, seeing the dry blood was off his body, feeling his cuts sting, he bit his lip, washing the shampoo through his hair. Stepping out of the shower, Will wrapped the towel around his body. Looking in the mirror he saw he needed a good shave, looking around he found a newly not opened shaving kit and toothbrush. Filling the sink with hot water, Will put the shaving cream on.

Heading back into the kitchen, JJ saw her mother doing the dishes, turning on the coffee maker, JJ sat down on one of the stools.

"How did it go?"

"Good actually." JJ sighed running her hands through her hair.

"How you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm overwhelmed I don't know how to feel, a part of me is happy but the rest of me." she paused. "What's he's been through."

"He'll talk when he's ready, just give him time to get used to everything again."

"I know, I just…"

"Go talk to him sweetie"

JJ nodded, finishing off there coffee's JJ headed upstairs, walking into the bedroom, she saw Will stood in a towel, she was shocked to see lots of scars all over his back, putting the cups down, JJ watched as he turned towards her.

"How…" JJ said raising her hand to his chest.

"It doesn't matter" Will said pulling her hand away.

"Will…."

"Please JJ…just.."

"Okay. I just."

"I know, but I'm not ready."

Nodding, JJ gulped down a breath, crossing her arms over her chest, she ran a hand over the front of her hair. "I made you a coffee."

"Thanks" Will said pulling on his pyjamas

"Listen Will, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I'm here whenever your ready, I'm here"

"Thanks Jay."

Climbing into bed, JJ moved closer to Will, at first it felt weird for them both, after they both relaxed, Will wrapped his arm around JJ. Tracing his hand down her arm, as she fell asleep, looking down at her "I'm not the guy I was, but I'm gonna try to be, for you and for our little boy."

/

**Let me know what you think, and please leave a review thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Waking up the next morning, JJ found the bed empty, heading downstairs, she saw her mother sat reading the paper.

"Where's Will?"

"He's outside with Henry."

JJ raised her brow, heading into the kitchen she looked out of the window, seeing Will chasing Henry round the garden.

"He's really good with kids."

"He's always wanted one."

"Go out there."

Opening the sliding door, JJ walked down the garden. Smiling she wrapped her arm around Will. "You two look like your having fun."

"We are."

"Mommy come play."

"Later buddy, you wanna help Grandma with breakfast?"

"Okay" Henry said running inside.

JJ turned her attention back to Will. Smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night I am, it's just." walking towards the bench Will sat down, running his hands through his hair. "I had to put myself in a state of mind, and you were the only thought that got me through it."

"Will…"

"Thinking about you, got me through it, the pain, the loneliness , all of it, knowing I would be coming home to you."

"I can't imagine what you've been through Will, but I never gave up, almost everyone did, but I couldn't, cause you're my guy and Henry needed his dad."

"I'm sorry that you had go through all this alone, raising Henry."

"Don't be, you're the one who missed out on it."

"I really wish I could have been here."

"There's always the future."

/

_Hearing the noise, Will looked round at his team, before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his arm, before seeing darkness. Waking up, he felt his hole body hurting, looking around he saw he was in some kind of cave, feeling that his hands and feet her bound together, he let out a breath. _

_Feeling the iron bar, scold his skin, Will screamed out in pain, he could smell his now burnt skin. He just wanted to sleep, he was exhausted and dehydrated. He wanted to go home, home to JJ._

"_JJ…" he whispered._

/

Shooting up on the sofa, Will saw JJ gripping his arms. "Wha..what"

"You were having a bad dream, and kept shouting my name."

Sitting up properly Will ran his hands through his hair, placing them in his lap he saw his hands shaking. Looking round at her boyfriend, JJ couldn't help but worry at how scared he seemed.

"Will.."

"Where's Henry?"

"He and my mom went to take a nap."

"I…it felt like the iron bar was burning my skin all over again." Will said looking away from her.

Gulping down a breath, JJ traced her hand over his. "Babe….I know this is hard and that you don't wanna tell me about it but…"

"We were just hanging out and then a bomb went off….I woke up and I…"

"Take your time.."

Squeezing her hand tightly Will looked right at her. "They tortured me JJ, over and over and over. It felt like it was never gonna stop."

Letting the tears fall down her cheeks, JJ pulled Will's head to her chest, listening as he cried onto her, kissing her forehead. She watched as he fell back asleep. Throwing the blanket over him. JJ headed into there bedroom, closing the door behind her, she slid to the floor, letting all her tears out.

/

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, JJ wiped her eyes, moving away she opened it finding Henry

"You okay buddy?"

"I hungry"

"Come here" JJ said picking Henry up.

Walking through the living room, JJ saw Will still asleep, heading into the kitchen, JJ placed Henry down on the counter.

"You want some friut?"

"Yes pwase"

After JJ had made Henry something to eat, she decided to make herself and Will something, watching as Henry finished eating the last few pieces of apple, JJ walked into the living room placing the plate and cup down on the table before waking Will. Hearing a noise, Will opened his eyes seeing JJ standing in front of him. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, before seeing a plate of food on the table.

"You need to eat something."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I'm gonna go get Henry bathed, and settled, can we talk after?"

"Yeah." Will said looking up at her.

Wrapping the towel around Henry, JJ ruffled the smaller towel through his hair before pulling it away.

"You have fun with daddy this morning?"

"Yeah. He fun."

JJ smiled widely, "Yeah he is buddy."

"He seem sad." Henry said, pulling the towel tighter round his body.

"C'mon bud lets get to changed."

Carrying Henry into his room, JJ helped him change into his pyjamas sitting him down on his bed, JJ brushed through his hair. "Daddy's just sad because he's been through a lot."

"He be okay?"

"Yeah he will you know why?"

"Why?" Henry said turning his head up at his mother.

"Cause he's got you."

"And you mamma."

"Yeah baby and me" she smiled at her son.

"Me watch a film?"

"Sure, what you wanna watch?"

"Ice Age."

JJ laughed a little, picking up Henry's DVD, she set it all up before, tucking Henry in bed.

"If you fall asleep, remember we all love you."

"Love you too mommy."

Kissing his head, JJ left his room, leaving the door open a little. Hearing him laugh, she headed back into the living room to see it empty, heading into the kitchen she stood in the door way watching as Will swallowed two tablets.

"You okay there?"

Gulping down the water Will turned his head, giving JJ a little nod. "Yeah, just got a headache.

Sighing, JJ walked into the kitchen leaning on the carbonate in front of the sink. "Will."

Running his hand on the back of his head, Will looked down. "I'm gonna go see a doctor."

Moving closer to Will, JJ took hold of his finger. Tilting his chin up.

"Come with me"

Nodding, JJ squeezed his hand.

/

Pulling out of Will's hold, JJ looked up at him. "Henry's watching a film I give it about an hour maybe less till he falls asleep" she paused "Wanna join him?"

A huge smile popped up on Will's face "I'd love too."

Heading into Henry's room they saw him laughing, letting go on Will's hand, JJ climbed on one side of the bed watching as Will climbed on the other side. "Mind if we join you little man."

"No." Henry said not looking away from the TV.

Will couldn't help but laugh. Turning to face, JJ he saw her raised brow.

"What?" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"He's exactly like you." JJ said.

"I do not do that."

"Shh" Henry said placing both his hands onto his parents mouths."

"Sorry bud."

Wrapping her arm over Henry's body, JJ took hold of Will's hand, it wasn't long till they had all fallen asleep together, cuddled up in Henry's tiny bed. Walking down the hallway, Sandy headed into the room, seeing her family, turning off the TV, she placed an extra blanket over them before leaving them all alone to sleep.

/

**So what did you think? Still lots more to come, and the next chapter will be all about what happened and lots of JJ/WILL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sitting down in the chairs outside the office Will looked at JJ. "So how do you this doctor?"

"Lets just say, while you were gone" she paused "I needed to talk to someone who didn't know me about what I was feeling."

Before Will could reply, the doctor opened her office door, "Jennifer"

Heading into the room, JJ sat down on the sofa, not letting go of Will's hand.

"So I was quiet surprised when I got your call." doctor.

"Yeah, well, this time its not for me" JJ said looking at Will.

"I can see that, its nice to finally meet you Will."

Will nodded, licking his lips together.

"So how about for today, we just speak our minds, not ask questions?" doctor.

JJ nodded. "Yeah okay, Will?"

"Okay." he said taking a deep breath.

"Why don't we start with what happened that day, then we can go from there"

Nodding, Will let go of JJ's hand taking in a deep breath. "We were given a tip, that some wanted prisoners who had escaped." Will paused. "When we got there, we found nothin' then one of the guys got shot down." running his hand over his face Will let out a shaky breath. "Seconds later we all fell down, there was some kind of explosion. Then I don't remember. Much after that"

JJ placed her hand on Will's arm, letting out a shaky breath. "What happened after you woke up?"

Looking up at his girlfriend, Will saw the tears in her eyes, knowing he had to get it all out now or he never would.

"I guess I woke up a few days later, we honestly didn't know what day, or time it was, we were just there forever. They moved us round a lot."

Looking forward Will, took in a deep breath. "They didn't do anything to us at first, but then the first time I finally decided to close my eyes. They." he paused "I've never felt the knife go through my shoulder. And…."

"I think we should leave it there for now."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ gathered her things. "We'll see you next week?"

"Anytime you need me, just call."

Leaving. JJ and Will headed home in silence, as they walked into the house, JJ headed upstairs to change. Pulling the newly washed vest top over her head, JJ felt a hand on her shoulder, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Turning around she faced Will.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I wasn't the only one who did."

"Will" JJ said sighing, pulling back she ran her hands over the top of her hair.

"Look, I'm not been stubborn JJ, I just, all I wanna do is forgot all the shit I went through I thought you of all people would understand."

Biting her lip. "I DO UNDERTSNAD."

"DO YOU?"

"Yes" JJ said moving closer to him. "I understand, that everytime, you were stabbed, burnt, punched. That you could have died, but your alive, and god knows how or why," she paused " But you should be grateful "

"I am, okay" Will said throwing his hands up behind his head. "I am grateful, but a part of me wishes I had died, cause now I have to live with hearing" he took a deep breath. "All my teams screams over and over again."

"What about you. What about…." JJ said.

"That, is all I see when I close my eyes."

"I know this is hard, and I know I will never truly understand what you went through, but please." JJ took a deep breath. "Just tell me what I can do to help?"

Running his hands through his hair, Will looked back at JJ. "Right now you can just listen."

Nodding, JJ sat down on the bed, placing her hand next to Will's.

"After that first night, I couldn't. I couldn't close my eyes again." he paused "No matter how tried I got I didn't wanna go through that again."

"What really happened?"

Tilting his head back, Will let out a shaky breath. "The men that took us, they were part of a gang."

JJ rubbed her arm along Will's arm. "What kind of gang?"

"They, kidnapped young teenage girls, and made us watch as they…" Will stopped letting out a cry.

"Oh my god." JJ whispered.

"They killed them after they raped and beat them."

"Will." JJ whispered running her hand through his hair.

As there faces, met. Will's heavy breathing started to slow down, looking right at JJ, he ran his finger along her cheek bone, before cupping her cheek. Moving closer there lips met. The kiss was slow at first, but it soon grew deeper. Running her hand through his hair, JJ let his tongue linger into her mouth. Pulling away, Will smiled before returning the kiss. Running his hand down her back, Will pulled on JJ's vest, lifting her arms, JJ pulled away as he removed her top, throwing it to the floor. JJ kissed him back, feeling his hands run across her stomach, after pulling off Will's shirt, Will fell back onto the bed, looking properly at her body, Will pulled her closer. Letting out a moan, JJ opened her eyes, taking a glance at Will's chest, running her hand slowly down his chest. Smiling, Will rolled there bodies over, laying down on top of her, he felt as her hands moved towards his jeans. Pulling away, Will backed up onto his knees, panting for air.

"I can't do this…" he said.

Panting JJ, gulped down a breath, sitting up she slid her body towards Will's "I'm sorry."

"I'm… I can't. I'm not ready." Will said standing up grabbing his shirt, leaving the bedroom.

Crossing her legs, JJ bit down on her lip, gathering herself together, she pulled her vest over her head, heading into the kitchen finding Will.

"I'm sorry I just got carried away."

"Jay don't okay, it's fine."

"NO!" she said letting out a little laugh. "its not okay, you just got back, and I'm pretty much throwing myself at you when…"

Standing in front of her, Will grabbed hold of her wrists. "Stop okay, I get it, we both haven't had sex in a long time I just.."

Sighing, JJ clamed down, looking at Will.

"You haven't right?" Will said looking back at her.

"No, god NO!, I would never cheat on you Will."

"Good, and I'm sorry, I know its hard but I need more time."

JJ nodded, wrapping her arms around his back. "However long you need, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you" he said pecking her lips.

/

_They all watched as the man through the girl to the floor. Her hands were bound together, she looked like she had been beaten. Taking a deep breath, Will looked round at his team. Hearing footsteps, he looked up seeing the man who he had believed to be the boss stand in front of him._

"_You! Show me, how you take care of a woman."_

_Will looked up at the man letting out a laugh. "Not gonna happen."_

_Feeling the pain in his gut, Will let out a little scream. "Your girl won't ever know."_

"_I'll do it."_

_Will slowly turned his head, seeing the youngest member of his team. "Tommy"_

"_No, I'll do it. I don't have anyone."_

_Shutting his eyes, Will tried to block out the screams, feeling a hand grab his neck, Will opened his eyes. "WATCH!"_

_Taking a deep breath, Will tried his hardest to turn away, watching as his friend, raped the young girl. When the screams stopped, Will looked up seeing the look on his friends face, as there eyes met, he watched as the blade ran across his neck._

"_NO TOMMY!"_

Sitting up, Will took a deep breath, pulling on the bed sheets, turning his head, Will saw JJ out cold asleep. Closing his eyes. He laid back down, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks.

/

**So what did you think? I'm now just making this is up as I go along haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**2 Months later.**

"So, you have both been coming to see me for just over two months now, and I'm happy to say that progress has been made."

JJ smiled a little looking at Will.

"And I think if all go well today, this could be our last session. I just have a few questions."

"Well ask away." Will said squeezing JJ's hand.

"Okay, well how are things between the two of you?"

"There, great actually." JJ said looking at Will then the therapist.

"We can talk about anything and just be our old selves again." Will.

"And things with Henry?"

"There great, I feel like I've known him forever."

"Well, this I am happy with. Now I want to ask a some personal questions."

Both JJ and Will, nodded, feeling Will squeeze her hand a little, JJ let out a little breath.

"How's your sex life going, and before, you both answer, I know you were apart from each other, for a long time." she paused "Which does effect that type of connection."

JJ licked her lips together giving Will a quick glance. "It's not going at all."

Will sighed letting go of JJ's hand, running it over his head.

"Can I ask why that is?"

JJ looked at the floor, waiting for Will to answer.

"I guess, I'm scared I'm gonna hurt her."

"Because of what you saw, and keep dreaming about?"

"Yes." Will said in whisper.

"Will." she spoke. "I told you, your not gonna hurt me."

"Neither of us knows that JJ. I just…"

"Okay, what I suggest you both do is. Just find something that will make you connect again, and if it doesn't work come back and see we and I'll see what I can do."

/

Walking into the bedroom, JJ saw Will sat on the bed. "What are you doing, were gonna be late."

"Jay, it's just a garden party we can show at anytime."

JJ sighed, walking towards the bed, standing in front of Will, she leaned her knees onto his. Grabbing hold of his hands. "What you thinking about?"

Sighing, Will traced his finger along her hand. "That Dr Murphy is right"

"Yeah, about what?"

"That I need to stop thinking that.."

"Will." JJ said cutting him off.

"No JJ, okay. I can't stop thinking about you, and everytime you walk in here dripping wet from the shower. And when your skin just smells fresh like summer fruits its drivin' me crazy"

"You've been driving me crazy too."

Will smiled, pulling JJ onto his lap. Cupping her cheek, Will ran his finger along her cheek bones before slowly pecking her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck JJ kissed Will back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Laying down on the bed, Will ran his hand down JJ's back, pulling away for air.

"JJ…"

"Just shut up." She said pulling her hair behind her ear.

Kissing Will once again, JJ ran her hands through his hair, feeling his fingers slip under her top. Pulling on Will's shirt, they lifted there bodies up, throwing Will's top to the floor, JJ lifted her hands feeling him slip off her top. Smiling, she pecked his lips. Before feeling him kiss her neck line, closing her eyes, JJ rolled there bodies over, feeling Will land on top of her, letting out a breath, she ran her fingers down his bare chest.

After removing the rest of there clothes, Will kissed down JJ's naked body, feeling her tense up, digging her nails into his back, she felt him push up against her.

"Will." JJ moaned.

Smiling, Will locked there hands together, before entering her, hearing her moan, Will pecked her lips. As there bodies moved together, for the first time in almost five years.

Sitting up in bed, JJ pulled the sheet over her chest and legs, picking up her phone she saw she had a dozen texts and missed calls.

"What, they missin' us at the party." Will said tracing her shoulder, with the tip of his finger.

"Something like that."

JJ said turning her head to him. Smiling widely, she kissed him once on the lips, before, laying her head onto his shoulder blade.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm havin' a rather great time here."

JJ let out a little laugh, grabbing hold of Will's neck, she laid back down letting him kiss all over her body once again. Knowing things were pretty much back to how they should be.

/

**Sorry it was short, but what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is gonna be the final chapter, so I hope you've all liked this story, and like the ending so enjoy.**

**Chapter 6.**

**1 year and half later **

Walking into the living room, JJ let out a yawn seeing the team all sat In her living room.

"Well hey sleeping beauty."

"Hi" JJ said in a sleepy voice. Walking acorss the living room, she sat down next to Will.

"Your all here to see Mia huh?"

"Of course." Reid said.

JJ smiled, laying her head back onto Will's chest.

"I'll go get her" Will said kissing JJ's forehead.

Sighing JJ rubbed her eyes, feeling everyone staring at her. "So how you holding up?"

"I'm okay, just really tried."

"I bet." Hotch said giving her a little laugh.

"I don't know, its weird I was never this tried when I had Henry."

"Huh, she's gonna be your worse nightmare." Penelope."

Smiling, JJ heard a little cry, looking up she smiled widely seeing Will carrying there baby girl on his shoulder.

"She's so tiny." Alex. Said awwing.

"I know, but she's heavy." Will said sitting down laying his sleeping girl on his shoulder.

"She looks just like you JJ." Morgan

"I know. That's what I'm worried about."

"While were on the subject I have something to say." Will said looking round at the group. "I quit my job and got a job with local MPD."

"What!" JJ said looking at him.

"As head detective, I start in a couple of months"

/

Closing the book, JJ kissed Henry's head, watching as he slept, walking out of his room, she turned out the light, leaving the door open a little. Heading into the living she saw Will sat on the floor with a wide awake Mia.

"Well Hi there" JJ said in a high pitch voice, seeing her month old daughter smile at her.

Will laughed a little, feeling Mia squeeze his finger. Sitting down behind Mia, JJ wrapped her hands around her waist.

"I can't get over how adorable she is." JJ said looking up at Will.

"I know, she's exactly like you."

"She is not." JJ smiled.

"She is, trust me."

"Fine, but Henry is exactly like you."

"Yeah, I've started to see that."

JJ squeezed Will's hand. "I know you missed out on all this with him. But you're still his hero."

"I know, and I'm glad I am here to be his hero."

"I am too" JJ smiled, stroking Mia's hair.

"You wanna see if we can get her to sleep?" Will

"That will have to be your job, cause she listens to you, when you tell her to sleep."

"Well" Will said scooping Mia up into his arms "Lets go baby girl."

"I'll be in, in a minute to feed her." JJ said heading into the kitchen.

Grabbing a cup of tea, and a bottle of beer for Will, JJ walked into the nursery sitting down on the sofa next to Will, JJ placed there drinks down on the table, unbuttoning her top, she took hold of Mia watching as she fed.

After Mia fell asleep, JJ and Will headed into there own room, snuggling up in bed, feeling Will run his fingers over her back, JJ let out a breath looking up at Will.

"You know I love you right."

"Yeah." Will said looking at her.

"And that I'm glad you came home in one piece"

"JJ?"

"Sorry, I guess. I'm just…"

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember, before everything, when you asked me why I wasn't ready to marry you?"

"Yeah" Will said raising its brow.

"Well, now I know I am ready, cause all that time I didn't give up on loving you, and even though I had a feeling that you were never coming back" JJ paused "I couldn't stop loving you, cause I can't see myself not loving you."

"Babe what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I wanna marry you."

"Well its about damn time" Will smiled, scooping her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

/

**2 months later.**

Hearing the music start to play, JJ took a deep breath, linking arms with her mother, feeling her squeeze her hand JJ started walking down the aisle , seeing the smile on Will's face, JJ couldn't help but blush as she reached him.

After saying there vows, and had eaten the main meals, JJ and Will headed onto the dance floor, laying her head onto Will's shoulder, JJ let out a breath as there favourite song "Perfect for me" by Ron Pope. Tilting JJ's chin Will pecked her lips, before locking there hands together, smiling, JJ looked over at her children seeing Mia, reaching out her hands.

Heading back onto the dance floor, JJ placed Mia on her hip, watching as Will took hold of her hand, smiling, JJ watched as Henry came over to them, joining them all to dance.

"This moment right here, I'm glad I'm around for."

"We too daddy."

JJ laughed, ruffling Henry's hair "That we are."

"Thank you for never giving up" Will whispered in her ear.

"I would never stop giving up, you were in hell and now your back, and that's all that matters"

"And I'm never going back"

**THE END!**

/

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it.**


End file.
